Road Trip
by jonn3y5
Summary: When Lena and Stef take a much needed vacation with their kids, to Lena's parents house, the couple must figure out how to reconnect with each other and their children. Relationships are tested and everything they have ever known relies on the outcome of this trip. AU!
1. Chapter 1

So.. I know I have hella stories but when you have a thought you have to run with it so I did. Don't hate me, just enjoy:)

xxxx

Stef stands at their bed looking down into the two large suitcases, with her hands on her hips and a small pout on her face. She bites the inside of her cheek and looks behind her in the dresser. As she starts rummaging through her dresser, Lena walks into the room with a basket of clean clothes.

"I really really think we should revisit the moving conversation." Lena says dumping the clothes on the bed and Stef holds up her badge in triumph.

"I threw it in there on accident." Stef says putting it on the side table.

"Stef." Lena brings her attention back and Stef looks at her. Lena raises an eyebrow and Stef stares at her for a few seconds before taking in a breath.

"Honey, I would love to be able to see out our window, but we can't right now. This trip to your parents is a chance to take our minds off the financials and spend time with our kids. You know those cute little humans I carried for eight months." Stef takes a shirt from the pile and starts folding.

"But are we sure we want to drive all the way to my parents?" Lena asks. "Those cute little humans you just mentioned, they aren't the greatest when it comes to sitting still for long periods of time. Especially the boy." Lena says as she watches Stef close their suitcase and looks over at the twins suit case.

"I think it will be fun." Stef walks over to their closet and takes out two jackets. One purple and one blue.

"The last time you said that, they ate so much junk food, Caleb was sick for two days." Lena watches Stef organize the suitcase by day and weather.

"Lena, honey, I know you hate junk food but that wasn't why he was sick. He was just sick, there is a lot of germs at amusement parks, and also we went on the water ride." Stef folds up a tiny sweatshirt and puts it aside.

"In November." Lena says and Stef looks up at her and smiles.

"But that isn't going to set the tone for this trip. It is going to be fun. Callie and Caleb are going to love being around their cousins, we are going to be around other adults, it will be fun." Stef makes her way around the bed and Lena just stands their as Stef wraps her arms around her with a big smile.

"It's going to be a disaster isn't it?"

"Yea probably." Stef says, still in her optimistic voice.

"Why can't my parents just accept that my brother and I don't get along. And my sister... Well that's a completely different story." Lena moves out of Stef's arms and walks to their bathroom.

"Just think positive." Stef says turning to watch her.

"I'm positive that it's going to be a disaster." Lena closes the bathroom door and Stef sighs and turns back to the suitcases.

"I will just handle this then?" Stef calls out and is answered by the shower turning on.

xxxxxx

It's 4 am when the alarm clock on Stef's phone starts to go off. Stef groans at the sudden intrusion of her sleep, but Lena just rolls over and allows herself to fall back asleep. Stef sits up and rubs her eyes before getting up and dragging herself up to take a shower. She stands under the hot water, hoping it would clear the sleep fog enough for her to get coffee started and her wife up.. They had a long drive ahead of them, and it's only going feel longer if she has not only a grumpy wife, but two grumpy kids as well. With Lena and the kids showered last night, Stef figured letting them sleep in would be in her favor. But waking Lena up with no coffee and as early as it was, it was bound to be a very long morning.

"I should wake her when coffee is done." Stef mumbles to her self as she climbs out the shower. She reaches for her towel and wraps it around herself. She quickly changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and combed out her hair. When she stepped out the bathroom, the lump that was formerly her wife was gone from the bed and the smell of coffee confirmed Stef's assumptions on where her wife went while she was showering. Stef walked from the back of their tiny three bedroom home to peak into both of her children's room before making her way into the kitchen.

"Hello my love." Stef greets quietly. Lena acknowledges Stef without moving from her spot at the kitchen table. Leaning forward in her seat, her elbow on the table and her head resting in her hand, her eyes closed, Lena looked like she forced herself from bed and is regretting her decision.

"How much time do I have?" Lena asks as Stef waits by the coffee maker.

"If you're talking about until we need to be in the car, you have 45 minutes." Stef reports looking up at the kitchen clock.

When it came to organization of family trips, Stef was usually the one in charge. She was always on top of everything. Snacks, entertainment, designated stops, if they had to, hotel and sleeping arrangements. Lena on the other hand, enjoys planning them until they get passed a certain amount of days.

"I'm going to wake them after I bring our bags to the car." Stef informs Lena who just sips at her coffee.

"Lena, being in a bad mood about this trip, isn't going to make it more enjoyable. It's spring break, we have a week with our kids to just enjoy it. We haven't had time with our kids since Christmas." Stef kisses Lena's head before picking up her coffee cup. "Just food for thought."

xxxxxxx

"Hey buddy." Stef whispers as she picks Caleb up from his bed. "I know it's early but I promise you can sleep in the car." Caleb starts to whine and Stef shushes him as she starts changing him out of pajamas and in to sweats and a sweatshirt.

"Do you want shoes now?" Stef whispers to him as he lays back against his bed.

"No..." Caleb whines rubbing his eyes and Stef sighs as she puts socks on his feet.

"I will take him." Lena says as she walks into the room with a sleeping Callie.

"She went back down?" Stef whispers as she stands up and takes Callie from her wife. Lena nods and bends down to finish dressing Caleb.

"Pretty quickly." Lena whispers putting a hat on Caleb and scooping him up.

"Ok, bags, snacks, blankets, pillows, toy bag, kids." Stef lists off as they stand in the middle of Caleb's dark room.

"I think we have everything." Lena says as she rocks side to side trying to get her three year old back to sleep.

"We should try them on the potty.." Stef whispers as she shifts the blanket over Callie's head.

"They should be fine with pull-ups until they wake up." Lena picks up Caleb's blanket from the bed and follows Stef as she walks from the back of the house to the front and out the door. They are able to get both kids into their car seats without waking them and Stef turns on the car to turn on the heat.

"I'm going to lock up." Stef says as Lena gets comfortable in the passengers seat. As Stef walks into the house to check locks, Lena turns to look at her sleeping children.

"We can do this." She whispers before turning back in her seat. Stef comes back outside after locking up and hands Lena her coffee cup.

xxxx

Two hours into their drive and the sun was starting to come up. Stef looks over at her sleeping wife and then back at her sleeping children. Stef loves her family very much. She loved walking into the house and hearing Callie and Caleb playing, or Lena dancing around the kitchen with their children as she cooked. The warmth Lena and children brought to her home and her life was overwhelming. Sometimes at night, when she can't sleep, watches Lena or the children sleep. It brings her so much peace, and the overwhelming love she feels for them, seems to intensify. She looks back over at Lena before looking in the back to see Caleb moving around. She smiles and looks back at the road.

"Hi there." Stef says as she looks into her rear view mirror. She sees her son peaking up at her.

"Hi mommy." Caleb whispers and Stef smiles.

"Mama and Callie are still sleeping, do you want a snack?" Stef asks as she looks back at the freeway.

"No tanks you." Caleb whispers taking off his hat.

"Do you have to potty?" Stef asks and Caleb nods his head.

"Next stop I see." Stef says looking back at him.

"Ok." Caleb whispers laying his head back against his car seat and looking out the window.

"Are you excited to see grandma and grandpa?" Stef asks and Caleb nods his head and looks back at her.

"Me too.." Stef says as she pulls on to an exit and finds a rest stop ahead. She pulls into the rest stop and Caleb looks at all the different trucks, fascinated by their size.

"Wow." Caleb whispers and Stef looks back at him with a smile.

"Better than your toys?" Stef asks and Caleb just stares. His new thing has been trucks, and Lena was very happy it wasn't Spider-Man or any other super hero, though they could see his likes changing since he started school.

"Alright handsome man." Stef says unbuckling herself and climbing out of their SUV. She walks around the car and opens Caleb's door. She smiles at him and takes his blanket off of his lap and reveals his tiny feet with no socks.

"Hey! Where did your socks go!" Stef smiles and reaches in Caleb's car seat to tickle him. The little boys giggles is enough to wake Lena.

"Put those socks on!" Stef growls playfully and Caleb giggles loudly when Stef kisses his feet. Lena watches with a smile as Caleb tangles his fingers in Stef's hair as he giggles loudly. Stef is able to slip on the boys socks and shoes before pulling away and seeing her wife's gleaming eyes.

"Hi." Stef smiles and Lena waves. Stef unbuckles Caleb and hands him to Lena when she notices Callie peaking up at her.

"Hi Mr. Man." Lena smiles shifting Caleb on her lap so he is facing her. Caleb places both hands on her cheeks and Lena smiles at him and puckers her lips.

"Give me kisses." Lena says and Caleb kisses her and then hugs her as he buries his hands in her hair.

"Hi princess." Stef says opening Callie's door and looking in her care seat. "You ready to stretch and go potty?" Stef asks and receives a small nod as Callie kicks her blanket off and Stef puts her shoes on before taking her out the car seat.

"Alright." Stef says opening the trunk with Callie on her hip.

"Stand for a minute love." Stef sets Callie down and pulls out a backpack. She shuts the trunk and slings the backpack on her shoulder. She then picks Callie back up and walks over to the passenger side.

"That's my nose." Lena pretends to take Caleb's nose and that earns a giggle from the boy.

"Mine!" Caleb pretends to take it from her hands. Lena smiles and looks up at Stef who hands her Caleb's underwear and a set of day clothes.

"Let's change you." Lena opens the passenger door and gets out with Caleb. Stef locks the SUV and walks towards the bathroom with Lena behind her. Lena finishes changing Callie and herself first, and Lena takes Caleb after Stef is done changing him. Lena gives the twins some time to run around and stretch, knowing the trip ahead was going to be difficult. She takes out her camera and takes pictures of the two roaming around and exploring different things. She snaps a few good pictures before Caleb catches her ear.

"Callie look!" Caleb points to a bug climbing over a rock and Callie walks over to touch it.

"No, no!" Lena quickly walks over and picks up her daughter.

"No bugs." Lena sticks out her hand for Caleb to take and she walks them over to the car as Stef changes in the bathroom. Lena places Callie in her car seat first, strapping her in, and then walks over to strap Caleb in his car seat.

"I'm hungry." Callie whines and Lena looks at her as she gets in the car.

"I know baby, mommy plans to stop to get food." Lena tells her.

"Mommy can we look at the trucks please!" Caleb tries to sit forward in his seat and look out his window.

"You have to ask mom." Lena says and hands them their water bottles and a tiny bag of dried fruit.

Stef walks over to the SUV and puts the bag in the back before walking over to the drivers side and getting in.

"Mommy, can we look at the trucks please?" Caleb asks swinging his feet.

"We can drive by them but we can't stop." Stef says looking back at her son who is opening his bag of fruit.

"Ok." He says shoving a handful in his mouth. Stef laughs and starts the car. She pulls out and drives out the way she came, passing the trucks a little more slowly as Caleb gazes up at them in amazement.

"Whoa..." Caleb gasps, and Lena couldn't help but to take a picture. When she finishes taking the picture she closes the camera and puts it back in its case. It was a Christmas gift from Stef, and she was dying to get a good camera to take pictures of the kids with, because storage on her phone wouldn't allow for all the pictures she took of them, so Stef bought her a camera that she quickly filled with pictures of Callie and Caleb. Some were already hanging in the house. Stef was very surprised at how well her wife took pictures. Stef pulls back on to the freeway and soon the kids where in their own world with their iPads and headphones. Stef turned the radio on so they could eat it but it wasn't overwhelming them as they carried on a conversation that for once wasn't about kids, money, or work. Lena's phone starts to vibrate and Stef looks at her when she makes a face. Lena shows her the phone and Stef couldn't help but to laugh and look back at the road.

"Hi mom." Lena says as FaceTime connects and Stef turns down the radio. Callie and Caleb were consumed in the iPads on their laps and didn't even look up.

"Hi! We are so excited!" Dana says moving the camera back so she can see Stuart.

"We are too." Lena moves the phone to the side so they can see Stef driving.

"Hi Stef! Oh we are just so excited. I can't wait to hold my grand babies!" Dana squeals and Lena couldn't help but chuckle. Her mom did in fact make a better grandmother than she did mother.

"Are they sleeping?" Dana asks and Lena shakes her head.

"No. Callie is watching Frozen and Caleb is playing something." Lena raises the phone so Dana could see the kids in the back.

"Say hi." Lena says and both kids look up at the phone.

"Hi Grandma!" They wave and Dana waves back.

"Hi babies! I'm so excited!" The kids look down at their iPads and Lena brings the phone down and looks at her mom.

"I never understood why you got them those things Lena, they won't even look up." Dana starts to fuss about the iPads and all Lena could do is look at Stef in irritation. Stef just suppresses a smile and keeps driving, avoiding any eye contact with her wife.

"Ok mom, well we are about to stop to eat I will text you when we cross over into Arizona." Lena says and Dana agrees before hanging up.

"Anything and everything I do, no matter what, I get a lecture." Lena groans and Stef can only reach over and rub her wife's back in support.

"Let's eat something, yes?" Stef says pulling onto an exit and starts looking around for something to eat. After finding a small breakfast restaurant, the family parks and Lena gets Callie out and Stef gets Caleb. Having twins was difficult, and neither one of them ever denied that, but it was easier with their twins. They were pretty easy going babies, and even in their terrible twos, they weren't too terrible.

"Here mommy!" Callie reaches over and hands Stef a sugar packet. They were seated as soon as they stepped in, and looking around at their surroundings, they could understand why. There wasn't a lot around here, and the only people in the small restaurant were what seemed like locals. Thy looked comfortable here and by the looks of it, they plan to stay for a while.

"Thank you my love. What are you having?" Stef rips open the sugar packet and pours it in her coffee.

"Pancakes." Callie says coloring on her menu and Stef looks over to Lena who is helping Caleb pick his meal before letting him color.

"Waffles." Caleb points to the picture and Lena nods her head and lists off sides.

The twins were very different. Callie always knew what she wanted. She knew what she liked and she rarely came out of that. She was the pickiest eater out of the two of them. Caleb on the other the other hand, liked to know his options. He wasn't afraid to step out and try something new. Both twins were fearless, they were born that way. They were happy babies. Always smiling and giggling. That's how they know when something is wrong with them. Their smiles are not as bright and they don't find anything funny. Not even Stef's silly voices. Not that it was hard to make them laugh. They just turned three in October and everyone was surprised how well they handled large groups of people. Truth is they hang around the precinct sometimes after day care and it drives Lena nuts, and she can't wait until next month when they start preschool and the after school program, at Isabelle Jackson elementary. Currently Lena is a teacher there, and she can't wait to have her kids with her.

"Milk or orange juice?" Lena asks and Caleb looks over at his sister.

"I'm having milk." Callie says looking up from her coloring.

"Orange juice." Caleb looks at Lena and both the moms smile. They have done this since they were able to eat on their own. They would get completely different things, drink half, and then switch. It was something they loved doing. Even with their lunches. Stef got in trouble for giving half turkey and half PB&amp;J for lunch instead of letting them trade their halves. Since then she has let the lunch making up to Lena.

After a messy breakfast, and two trips to the bathroom, and three changes of clothes, it's back on the road. Stef had calculated that with an overnight stay at a hotel, they may be able to make it by tomorrow night. The kids weren't complaining to much. With their iPads and car chargers they were pretty much quiet until they wanted a snack or needed to stretch their legs, which left the moms to actually have a conversation. Stef enjoyed the feeling of her partners hand touching her in a endearing way or brushing against her teasingly. She loved to hear her laugh and she loved to be the cause of that laughter. Lena continues to play with Stef's hand over the arm rest of the SUV. She feels relaxed and she can tell Stef is to. It has been 3 months since she has been anywhere near her wife sexually, and seeing Stef like this, relaxed and easy going, and seeing her with the twins this morning, it did nothing to dull the ache between her legs. She knows Stef, and she knows that Stef would never do anything with her under her parents roof, so she plans on getting Stef somewhere that wasn't under her parents roof and make love to her. She just hopes Stef is taking her hints.

"Look." Stef says intruding Lena's thoughts. Lena turns and see both twins knocked out in their car seats with their iPads hanging loosely from their finger tips.

"Poor babies got up so early." Lena snaps a picture with her phone and sets it down before looking back at Stef.

"We are so lucky Stef. We are lucky to have this life." Lena says and Stef looks over at her for a second before looking back at the road.

"I wouldn't want anything else." Stef says honesty and Lena smiles. Stef was engaged to Mike when they met. Stef was 3 weeks pregnant and being pushed towards a marriage she wasn't even ready for and then she met Lena. Lena put everything in perspective and Stef knew the life she was about to enter was not what she wanted. Stef was able to stand up to her father and say no to Mike. She promised to let Mike be as involved as he wanted to be in the baby's life. But, Stef unfortunately, at 4 months, was making a routine stop at work one day, and was attacked by the suspect. She lost the baby and it broke Lena's heart to see the guilt Stef carried with her. When Stef and Lena decided to try for a baby, Lena could see in Stef's eyes she wanted to carry so Lena convinced her to do it. A few months later, Stef was pregnant and she went on desk duty almost immediately after she found out. She carried to 8 months and gave birth to Callie Marie Foster weighing in at 5'8 oz and Caleb Ethan Foster weighing in at 5'10 oz. Stef was very happy with the life she had, and looking back at her sleeping babies, made her heart grow.

"So I was thinking.." Lena said as they continue down the freeway.

"You were?" Stef says and Lena smiles and laughs a little.

"Stef..."

"Ok, ok." Stef smiles her best smile and Lena rubs her hand down Stef arm.

"While we are on vacation, I figured you and I could get some alone time.." Lena says and she feels Stef tense a little under her hand.

"Lena your parents house..."

"Not in their house." Lena cuts off. She knows Stef like the back of her hand. "I need you Stef." Lena whimpers and Stef whips her head towards Lena whose bottom lip is sticking out.

"Oh come on, not the face.." Stef looks back at the road and then back at Lena.

"Lena Adams!" Stef looks back at the road and she feels Lena's hand on the back of her neck.

"I can't believe I have to beg. You Stef Foster, as I recall, had an unbearable libido when you were pregnant." Lena whispers her voice dropping seductively. She places a kiss against Stef ear and smiles when Stef's breath hitches.

"You weren't complaining." Stef chokes out and Lena smiles sitting back in her seat.

"Who could, you were so sexy in your see through-"

"Mommy." Callie's voice cuts through the sexual tension Lena was creating and Lena couldn't suppress a tiny frustrated moan that escaped her lips.

"Yes my love." Stef shoots an amused look towards Lena an then looks at Callie through the rear view mirror.

"Get out pwease." Callie sets her iPad on the seat next to her and stretches.

"We are going to very soon ok? We are going to stop for the night and go see the Grand Canyon!" Lena says and Callie just shrugs her shoulders.

"Wake Caleb." Callie says and Lena shakes her head.

"No thank you. Do you want to play eye spy?" Lena asks and Callie nods her head and looks out her window.

With a game of eye spy between Lena and Callie happening it gave Stef a minute to think. She has never seen Lena so sexually aggressive. It couldn't have been that long... Right?

Stef starts to count back the days, recounting as much as she could and by the look of things, she was realizing just how long it actually was. Between jobs, kids, and everything involving having two kids, it just didn't dawn in Stef how long it actually had been. Maybe this vacation time they did need to steal some alone time.

"Stef." Lena's voice pulls Stef from her thoughts and she is fully aware that the car was one kid louder than when she started thinking. She looks in her rear view to see Caleb wide awake and participating in the game.

"We should stop soon, find a hotel, get settled in, eat." Lena says eyeing Stef suspiciously. Stef realized she was in her own little thought bubble for well over an hour.

"Yea of course." Stef says as she smiles and pulls her sunglasses up off her face and in her head.

"Ok new game. Whoever finds the next sign with hotels and food, gets to choose dinner." Stef says and the car immediately gets silent. Both kids focusing on their surroundings, studying each sign trying to win. Lena participated but couldn't help to sneak pictures of the unhappy focused three year olds. Lena knew that this agreement meant fast food no matter which twin won, but she was just happy to have her kids happy.

After a thirty minute search, they found a hotel and checked in. Having to wait a couple hours, with Callie being the winner, they picked up Carl's Jr, and made their way to the Grand Canyon. Eating french fries and looking over the beautiful landscape that was the Grand Canyon, made for a beautiful evening for the young family. Callie and Caleb happily ran around playing and laughing while Stef and Lena watched with a careful eye but staying as relaxed as they could. After it started to get dark, the family returned to the hotel where they took in only necessary clothes for the evening and morning and showered for bed. The kids had some energy left from their naps, so the moms allowed them to watch hotel TV for a few minutes while they changed and showered for bed. After changing, the moms got both kids to settle in between them on the queen size mattress and they turned the tv to low and found a cooking channel. As Stef held Callie and Lena cuddled Caleb, Lena couldn't help but to remember the day they found out there was two.

Flashback:

Stef is standing in their bathroom, looking at the full length mirror on the closet door. She stands sideways, and then she stands facing. She rotates stances until she hears Lena's footsteps behind her.

"Does my belly look weird?" Stef asks poking at it lightly.

"Stef you're pregnant, define weird." Lena laughs as she pulls on her shoes.

"Like... I don't know. Weird." Stef looks at Lena who is just staring at her lovingly.

"Oh Lena.."

"You look beautiful." Lena says with a smile and Stef feels her face burn with tears as she wipes them off in a haste.

"Stupid hormones." Lena kisses Stef on the cheek and holds her from behind looking in the mirror.

"I can't believe we are going to be moms." Lena's hands travel to Stef's belly and Stef smiles.

"Believe it." Stef kisses Lena and steps out of her embrace.

"Come on we are going to be late." Stef pulls on a shirt that compliments her belly and grabs her keys and phone. They gather their keys and climb into the car to make it to the doctors appointment. They both decided that they wanted to sex to be a surprise. Though it was more Lena than Stef that requested it be a surprise. When they make it to the doctors office, Stef checks in while Lena settles in a chair and finds a magazine. Stef soon joins Lena and rests her head on Lena's shoulder and reads the magazine with her.

"Stefanie?" The nurse comes out a few minutes later, and both woman stand up and make it to the exam room. The ultra sound went well, tears and heartbeat could be heard from their room. After the ultrasound the ultrasound tech asked them to stay behind and let the doctor talk to them. Instantly fear entered their bodies as they waited for the doctor to come back.

"Lena, Stef." The doctor smiles and both woman sit a little straighter.

"Is everything ok?" Lena asks and the doctor nods.

"Oh yes we just wanted to look at the little guy one more time." They doctor says.

"It's a boy? Sports and super heroes." Lena says looking at Stef excitedly.

"No." The doctor smiles.

"So it's a girl? She's not dating until she's thirty!" Stef looks at Lena who shakes her head, eyes shining.

"No." The doctor says again laughing.

"What's left?" Stef says looking at the doctor.

"I'm not telling you guys the sex, I just wanted to tell you guys personally that the babies are perfect." The doctor says and Stef gets up.

"Perfect, hear that love the babies are ok." Stef walks out the room but Lena sits there, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping.

"Did you... Say babies?" Lena asks and right after Stef walks back into the room.

"Did she says babies?" Stef asks and the doctor laughs at them.

"Yes, you are having twins." The doctor laughs and Stef clasps a hand on Lena's shoulder.

"Oh.." Stef presses a hand against her stomach.

"Babies." Lena looks up at Stef, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Babies." Stef repeats and Lena stands up and brings Stef into a loving kiss.

End flashback:

"My babies." Stef kisses Callie's head as the twins snuggle between the moms in the small hotel bed.

"Our perfect babies." Lena kisses Caleb's head brushes some wet hair from his head.

"I would follow you anywhere Stefanie Foster, even to my moms." Lena says and Stef laughs.

"It is going to be a good trip." Stef says and Lena nods.

"Anywhere with you and my babies is a good thing." Lena reaches over and brushes her hand against Callie's face.

"Tomorrow we start again?" Stef says and Lena nods.

"Tomorrow." Lena smiles and Stef clicks off the light at their bed side and darkness washes over the room. Tomorrow will bring another adventure.

But how well will this adventure go?

xxxxx

Thoughts! I know, I have sooo many stories and I'm spread thin as it is but I had to get this out here. The people that follow me on Twitter wanted me to post it, so I did and I just want thoughts. So review!


	2. Chapter 2

So here is a short little update. I'm so glad you guys love it! I love it too, I've never written a story that really explored Stef and Lena's relationship like I do in this story, so I'm glad you guys like it and I hope you enjoy.

xxxxxx

The next morning went a little smoother than the previous morning. Both kids were up before the moms, which made the morning a little easier. Sharing a hotel sized bed with three other people made it difficult of anyone to get sleep, but to Stef and Lena's pleasant surprise, both kids were cheerful and pleasant. They were able to get up, dressed, fed and in the car by 9 am. Once on the road, the kids were engaged in another round of eye spy, which pleased the moms that they weren't spending the whole time wrapped up in their iPads. The moms listened closely to the game, laughing when their kids naturally silly personalities came out. Their creative twist to the game made Lena appreciate the imagination of children. They strived to encourage their kids imagination. From drawing, to decorating, to creating something from nothing, they were big advocates in the imagination department.

"This!" Callie hands Caleb a straw from her cup from last night.

"His rope!" Caleb places the straw in his dinosaurs hand and hands him to Callie.

"Dinsoar.. D." Caleb says and Callie looks out her window searching for a "d". They took the toys from their toy bag and whatever letter their toy started with they would find that letter out side.

"D!" Callie points to a sign that reads 'Denver 312 miles.' Caleb looks up to confirm and nods his head.

"Me!" Callie looks in the bag to find another toy. Turning from the kids Lena looks over to Stef who is tapping her fingers anxiously against the wheel.

"Stef.." Lena touches Stef arm and Stef slows her tapping. "Are you ok?" Lena asks raising an eye brow at her partners strange behavior. She has barely said a word, and Lena watched her drink three cups of coffee, so caffeine consumption wasn't the issue.

"I'm fine." Stef says keeping her eyes trained on the road.

"Stef.." If Lena knew anything better than herself and her children, it was Stef. When Stef turns to face Lena, she knew exactly what is was by the look in Stef's eyes. It was the fire she was trying to ignite yesterday. Lena has to suppress a moan and looks back at her kids who are still wrapped up in their game. She turns back Stef who's eyes were firmly on the road.

"What.. Um.." Lena starts trying to figure out what exactly did it for Stef. Stef looks at Lena and her eyes travel to Lena's body. A workout tank top and yoga pants. A sports bra that gave Stef lots of room for imagination, and the missing lines on Lena's ass, also proved that Lena was currently not wearing underwear. Lena's eyes travel to where Stef was looking at smiles at herself. She was hoping Stef would notice her missing under garment. Lena leans down and pulls out something from her bag. She slowly dragster hand across Stef's lap and drops her present.

Stef tenses when she feels Lena's hand travel against her lap, and when she feels something drop on we lap she looks down and almost feels herself loose control of the car. She looks back up and feels herself immediately get wet. In her lap lie Lena's lacy electric blue panties that she bought for their anniversary a few years back. They spent that whole day in bed and it was the most erotic experience Stef has ever had.

Lena watches Stef get excited over her present and suddenly they couldn't get to her moms house fast enough. She felt her self willing the drive to go faster. She loves her kids, she really does, but she couldn't wait for them to play with their cousins so she could take her wife in all ways she has been dying to take her for three months.

"Mommy." Caleb's voice cuts through the sexual tension and Lena took a deep breath and looks at her son.

"Yes baby?" Lena answers and Caleb looks at his mom.

"Play my iPad?" Caleb asks and Lena nods as both kids pick up their iPads and start on their separate activities. Lena couldn't help but to smile. They grow so fast. She remembered a time she had to hold Caleb until he fell asleep or he would stay up all night giggling and cooing at his teddy bear in his crib. Callie would fall asleep so fast, she would stand by her crib and watch the girls chest rise and fall to make sure she was sleeping. She created a beautiful life with Stef, and sometimes she does complain about never getting enough time alone with Stef, she wouldn't change what she has. A great amazing partner that would spend half of their spring break with her crazy family, and the other half driving. She looks back at Stef who has visibly calmed and intertwines their fingers. Stef looks over at Lena and smiles before looking back at her driving. Lena looks out the windshield and they don't speak, they allow the occasional laughs from their kids wash over them, and as a sign passes over their head giving them the mileage they had left until Denver, Lena looks back at her kids one more time. What ever happens on this trip, she knows they will always come first, they are number one priority to both her and Stef. She looks back out the windshield and prays to whatever God can hear her that they make it out this trip in one piece.

xxxxx

So they will be arriving to Lena's parents soon a little car sexy moment... What will happen? Will they make it out? What drama will come to this seemingly perfect family? Will set and Lena get their alone time? Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thank you for the continued love and support. Love waking up to notifications of reviews, or randomly when I'm not expecting it. I try to get quality chapters to you guys when I can. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Enjoy:)

xxxxxx

"Look!" Callie points out her window towards some horses.

"Grammy's horses!" Caleb cranes his neck as they drive past the horses and up the driveway to the massive house. Lena's parents retired to a two story farm house. It was less of a farm house and more of a mini mansion. 7 bedrooms, 6 and a half baths, in door and outdoor pool. Tennis and basketball courts, gym, and plenty of acres for the kids to run around.

"Alright kiddos." Stef pulls the car to a stop and places it in park. "Let's get this show moving." Stef unbuckles her seatbelt and climbs out the car. When she gets out she stretches and opens up the back seat to let Callie out.

"They're here!" Stef hears someone shout and when she looks over she sees Dana walking out of the house with Stuart close behind.

"Hi babies!" Dana greets and Lena sets Caleb down only to be swooped back up by Dana.

"Look at you! You've grown so much since I last saw you." Dana kisses Caleb's face all over before handing him to Stuart and picking up Callie.

"Hi mom." Lena smiles as she helps take bags out the SUV.

"Hello my lovely daughter." Dana side hugs Lena with Callie still tucked in her arms and looks over at Stuart who has set Caleb down and has a couple of bags in his hands.

"Well, let's get you guys inside." Dana smiles and reaches out to take Caleb's hand. She takes the twins inside and Stef shuts the trunk and looks at Lena.

"You ok, love?" Stef whispers in Lena's ear after wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"Yea, just.. I know what's behind those walls Stef." Stef just holds Lena and allows some of her tension to slide off her before pressing her lips to Lena's cheek and stepping away. Stef picks up a bag and offers her hand to Lena before walking towards the house.

xxxx

"Heyyyyy! Look who's here!" Matt, Lena's brother, stands up from his spot on a stool in the kitchen and opens his arms wide.

"Little sister!" Matt pulls Lena into a tight hug which Lena only half returns before pulling away.

"Hey Matt." Lena fakes a smile and Stef sets the bag down.

"Stef." Matt greets and Stef gives a half smile.

"Good to see you Matt." Stef looks at Lena who stands awkwardly in front of her brother.

"So, where are the kids?" Matt asks and before Lena could answer, Lena's sister and sister and law walk into the kitchen.

"Lena! Stef!" Matt's wife, Julie, walks over and pulls them both into a hug.

"How long has it been? You guys look.. Incredible!" Julie gushes and Stef and Lena share a look. Matt and Julie have been together since high school, and from the looks of it, not much has changed. Matt still believes and acts like he is the big time high school jock, and Julie, still acts like the annoyingly happy color guard dancer she was. Lena wasn't sure who they were posing for or why they were together, because if there was one thing she could count on was the big Matt and Julie fight. The would that would lead to the inevitable threats of divorce and taking of the children from which ever one was the most upset.

"It's good to see you too." Lena smiles and watches as the couple embrace in a side hug and smile cavity sweet at the two of them.

"Hi-ya!" Lena looks to the side of Julie where her little sister is residing. Maggie. Lena had a really good relationship with Maggie when they were younger. Essentially inseparable until-

"Hey." Stef's greeting cuts Lena's thoughts short as she hugs Maggie.

"Hey." Maggie hugs back before looking over at Lena.

"You look nice." Maggie compliments and Lena gives a weak smile.

"Where is Jason?" Jason, Lena's little brother. He was the rebel. The bad boy. The traveler. The one that would fly across the world for no reason at all. The one that Lena used to butt heads with as kids, but ironically talks to more than her own parents.

"I don't know, you are the only on who talks to him." Matt walks to the refrigerator and pulls out a beer. "Stef?" Matt offers a bottle to Stef to accepts and opens it.

"Thank you Matt." Lena starts to feel her frustration build already and it hasn't even been 30 minutes. Stef places a hand on Lena's arms as she drinks her beer.

"We should probably get settled in." Stef offers and looks around. "After we find our kids." Stef chuckles awkwardly before taking a long sip from her beer bottle. "Thanks for the beer." Stef sets the half empty bottle down and picks up the bag she set down earlier.

"We will see you in a minute." Lena leaves the kitchen with Stef following close behind her.

xxxx

"Ughhhhh! I can not believe them. Why? Why do they take stupid shots at me like that?" Lena paces the room as Stef unpacks their bags. It's been at least twenty minutes and Stef is running out of thing to unpack. Eventually they are going to have to leave their room, and go back out to her family.

"I mean seriously. Matt and his stupid ego, Julie and her stupid... Hair. And Maggie, God Maggie." Lena throws her hands up in frustration and Stef couldn't help but to hold back a laugh. Lena was so upset she couldn't come up with a credible insult.

"Where are our kids?" Lena asks, suddenly stopping her rant and pacing.

"With your parents." Stef folds up the last bag and looks at Lena.

"Great, just great." Lena storms out the room leaving Stef to watch her with a raised eyebrow. Oh how much fun this week is going to be.

xxxx

"So anyways, Danny flies down the stairs on this blanket and crashes into the large Lego wall the built, and Matt unknowingly walks into the living room and steps bare foot on a pile of Legos." Julie tries to keep from laughing as she tells her story. The table erupts into laughter and Lena couldn't help but to laugh. Her brother, crying after stepping on Legos. Parenting can do that to a man.

Julie and Matt had three boys. Danny, 4, Nick, 7, and Kevin, 3. Every time Lena came to visit, there was some sort of misadventure Matt has gotten into with his three boys. Matt was a terrible brother, but he was a good father. He loved his boys.

"Callie and Caleb ever do something like that?" Matt asks after recovering from his fit of laughter. Lena and her family might have a terrible relationship but it warms her heart that they want to get to know her kids.

"No, not yet. They've done their fair share of craziness though." Stef answers and the family sits up a little straighter, and obvious tell that they are expecting a story.

"Any good stories to tell?" Stuart asks and Lena is hit with a wave of guilt. Her dad is a good dad, and seeing her kids with her dad the few times they've spent time together has proven to Lena that he is also a good grandfather.

"Mama?" Caleb walks over to the grownup table and everyone looks to him.

"Yes my love?" Stef picks him up and sets him on her lap and Lena wipes his face.

"All done." Caleb waves both his hands in the air as he talks and Lena smiles.

"Ok. Please bring me your plate." Lena instructs and Stef sets him down. Caleb returns to the table a few short moments later and Lena stacks his plate on to hers.

"Thank you." Lena runs her hand through his long soft hair and watches him run off to play with his cousins.

"Is it hard? Being a parent to twins?" Maggie asks and both Lena and Stef look at her.

"It can be a challenge sometimes, but it's always worth it." Stef smiles and Lena nods her head but avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"Anyone want coffee?" Dana asks after a pregnant, and very awkward pause.

"Yes, please." Matt says standing up and gathering plates.

"I will help you mom." Matt walks to the kitchen and Dana follows him leaving Stuart, Lena, Stef, Maggie, and Julie at the table.

"So, um, any word on Jason?" Julie asks and Maggie snaps her head up and Stef grabs Lena's hand under the table.

"No, I uhh, I think he's going to miss this vacation. Maybe the next one." Stuart answers looking to both of his daughters.

"I haven't heard from him lately." Lena says.

"Last I heard his was wake boarding his way to Guam." Stuart shakes his head and laughs. "Boy, that kid is something else. I love him to death, but I wish he didn't act like he's running from something all the time." The table stays silent and Lena stands up shortly after.

"I'm going to check on Callie." Lena walks away from the table. Stef watches her and looks at her sisters in law and father in law.

"I should probably go with her." Stef stands up and places her napkin on the table before following her wife to check on their daughter.

xxx

Lena steps into the backyard to find both her kinds on the trampoline. As she steps inside a wave of wind hits her in the face and she stops walking and just watched as her children jump. Their giggles fill the air and Lena couldn't help but to flash back.

Flashback.

Giggles. There is giggling. A lot of it. Lena, her brother and her sister are all on the trampoline. Lena sits with Maggie in her lap as Matt jumps around them in a circle. Lena turns her head to see her parents several yards away. Their arms waving around and there is a lot of pointing. Lena tries to shut her memory off but it only causes another memory to fill her head. A very unwelcome memory. Tired squealing, metal crunching against metal, and a crying baby.

Lena is able to shake the memory and is brought back to reality, where her children are jumping up and down on the trampoline, her wife is standing next to her, snapping pictures of her children who are blissfully enjoying the moment. There is no stress, there is no anger, or resentment, it's just child like happiness.

"I love them so much." Lena whispers and Stef turns her head to Lena who hasn't moved her eyes from their babies. Stef smiles and looks back at them. Caleb stops jumping when he sees his moms.

"Mommy! Mama!" Caleb beckons them with his hand and Lena watches as Stef takes off running towards him in what felt like in that moment slow motion. Lena watches Stef take her shoes off and climb in, only to swoop up their son and start jumping. Lena smiles and makes her way over to the trampoline and sits with Callie in her lap as Stef chases Caleb in a circle around Lena and Callie. Lena turns her head and couldn't help but to flash back to her parents arguing. But when she turns it isn't her brother jumping, it's her son. Her beautiful son, laughing while her beautiful partner chases him. Lena snuggles Callie closer and just for that moment forgets the world.

xxxx

So some obvious family tension, drama, and secrets. What do you guys think? What happened between Lena and her sister? Lena and her brother? Lena's brother Jason, what's the story there? Will Lena and her kids bond with her family? Review!


End file.
